Endings of a Broken Heart
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Their dreams were really just that, dreams. They were simple fantasies and the objects in them were only covering up who their souls were searching for and haven't found. CloTi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Endings of a Broken Heart**

**Author's Notes: **As of **01/30/2010** this chapter has been re-edited and reposted! So please read again!

I'm a girl and I'm trying to write this story, mostly, from Cloud's point of view. So do forgive me if it might seem a little weird. This is an AU.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and all associated characters. I own nothing but the plot.

**Full Summary**: Here is a story of two people who came to be together because their dreams of love didn't work out. What they didn't know was that despite the tests of faith, the confusion of who to love, the awkwardness of being together, and the painful crushing of dreams was that they were really meant for each other. That their dreams were really just that, dreams. They were simple fantasies and the objects in them were only covering up who their souls were searching for and haven't found.

****

****

****

****

****

_Desperate fingers clutching at his shirt and a small river was trailing its way down his neck and sliding underneath the material. He holds her, unsure. _

"_It hurts, it hurts so much."_

_What does? He asks inside his own mind, he doesn't say it out loud. But still, somehow she could understand what he was trying to say._

"_It hurts to know that everything you thought you wanted for so long, isn't at all what you wanted. Where your dreams ended and you're faced with reality and you can't really figure it out."_

"_It's confusing, I know." He tells her. A sniffle._

"_And you're here and you're in reality, not in some dream of mine."_

"_And it's hard to face me, isn't it? Because I'm not part of your dream." He finishes for her, because he knows exactly what she wants to say because it is what he is thinking. _

_She nods, her cheek straining the thin cotton of his shirt. _

"_And I'm scared. So scared. Reality is so scary!"_

"_Because I'm here and you're not sure for how long."_

"_Because in dreams, there is always a way to go back. But reality keeps moving forward, even when I might lose you."_

_He looks down at her then. Her long black hair has stuck to her tear stained face and he thinks…he thinks that she is still as beautiful as she is with sunshine in her eyes and bright smiles. He feels his insides shaking, although as his hand reaches out it is perfectly fine. His fingers meet her clenched fists at his chest and slowly, he unravels it. He twines their fingers together. _

_She looks up at him. There is fear and so much hope in there that it suffocates him. His mind feels numb. He brings their joined hands to his mouth and his lips grazes the small, but he knows how strong they are, knuckles. He keeps his eyes locked on hers._

"_You got me now. You'll always have me."_

_More tears. She hugs him tightly, burying her face once again in his chest. _

"_You'll always have me, somehow and in some way, you'll have me too." She whispers. Her hands reach to his shoulder blades in this hug. "Maybe we can face reality together."_

_Maybe we will find that this is better than our dreams. He thinks as well._

_But somehow…Cloud couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow goodbye._

****

****

****

****

****

Blue eyes blink open. It takes him a few minutes of snoozing before he gets out of bed officially. He doesn't bother grabbing a shirt as he walks about his room simply in a pair of low rise sweat pants with his navy blue boxers peeking over. His hand ruffles his messy and always somehow spiky hair and follows up in a few stretches.

The first thing he does is drop to the floor after that. Cloud always starts his day with a workout. First three sets of fifty pushups and a quick jog around the block a couple times before he took a shower. By twenty, he is awake. He finishes his work out with an hour left to shower, eat, and pick up Aerith from her house.

Cloud slips into a clean white t-shirt and a pair of dark navy blue jeans, with a small tear towards the end of a pocket. But he doesn't care, it is clean and it is simple. He takes a black cotton ribbed sweater and throws it over his head, not bothering to zip it up. White sneakers slide onto cotton socked clad feet and after saying goodbye to his mother while grabbing a piece of toast, Cloud is out the door.

He always takes his car to pick her up. He has a motorcycle too but it was special to him, it was his father's before he had died. And he never went to pick her up in it because she almost always wore a skirt or dress and couldn't ride it. Cloud thinks she wouldn't be caught dead riding on a motorcycle anyways.

So he took his slightly beat up black Mustang that he had gotten from the auto shop he worked at, discounted and fixed up to pick her up. It was a nice car but he would hate to take it on a road trip, he hated being in confined spaces for too long. He pulls up to a nice creamy yellow house, with beautiful flowers blooming all around the front porch. He knows that Aerith and her mother loves to garden and that the flowers that take over their house is because of that.

Aerith comes out today with a pink blouse and a knee length flowy deep pink skirt and a pair of dark brown leather boots. Her hair is braided in its typical fashion, tied together by a light pink ribbon. She was such an explosion of pink. She laughs when she calls out his name, her emerald eyes like gems laid out in the sun.

He clenches the steering wheel tightly as his heart clenches almost painfully when Aerith slides into the passenger seat and presses a friendly kiss to his cheek in additional greeting. She chatters on about what will be going on but Cloud can't help but think that maybe he should've turned his head a little, "accidentally", so that her lips could press against his even for just the briefest of moments. Some days he wishes he could hate her, hate her enough that he could stop liking her and just be the friend she sees him as. And some days he feels crazy, like he's soaring through the sky on the high of love.

Because she always makes him feel special with that bright smile and those eyes that seem to look at him like there was just the two of them in the world. Because she always makes him feel needed when she calls him during the day just to chat or for a ride, or for his company to go somewhere. Because she makes him feel alive and happy and content and calm, like the harsh reality that is life just doesn't apply when you're with a girl like her.

And Cloud is bitter. Because he's in love with a girl who always sees him as "just a friend".

But still, he dreams. He dreams at night of holding a girl wearing pink, a stark brightness against the darkness of his clothes and his personality. He dreams of kissing soft lips and seeing emerald eyes turn just a shade darker in passion. He dreams of saying words he's never spoken and promises he only wishes he could make. He dreams of an explosion of warmth and happiness and the shaking of his world and the grace of her softness when she catches him.

Aerith…the stuff of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endings of a Broken Heart**

**Author's Notes: **A quick update because my lovely Muse visits frequently. If you didn't check out chapter 1, it has been re-edited and posted.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and all associated characters. I own nothing but the plot.

**Full Summary**: Here is a story of two people who came to be together because their dreams of love didn't work out. What they didn't know was that despite the tests of faith, the confusion of who to love, the awkwardness of being together, and the painful crushing of dreams was that they were really meant for each other. That their dreams were really just that, dreams. They were simple fantasies and the objects in them were only covering up who their souls were searching for and haven't found.

* * *

She was like a breath of fresh air. She was like sunshine to the world, at least his world, and she looked beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind sitting next to the open window.

He has to snap out of it.

He gets out of the car after parking it and heads to his locker with Aerith. Upon going to his locker though, Zack pounces on him. Zack's always been his male best friend. He was a year older than he was but they had still both been in diapers when they met. They'd grown up together and he doesn't think there is anyone in the world who doesn't know him better than Zack.

Zack doesn't stay long. Cloud thinks that Zack just comes to bug him early in the morning to say hi. He is always called away by some other girl, who Zack tells him is his best female friend. How Zack could possibly have a friend that was female was beyond him. With all the girls he'd dated, Cloud didn't think that Zack was capable of resisting a woman.

But he guesses that Zack's other best friend must be something special or ugly if Zack won't date her. Since they sort of ran in different circle of friends, Zack and Cloud have decided to keep those friends from those circles separate. After all, Zack was on the football team while Cloud was on the swim team.

Cloud only has two classes with Aerith. Today was his lucky day, the first class was one he shared with her. He can tell it's going to be a good day.

* * *

Swimming was a joy to him. He felt weightless and powerful and fast. It felt as close to flying as he could ever imagine. Cloud takes an inhale before diving back into the water. A completed stroke and a sequence of a kick and his face makes it back out of the surface of the water for another inhale. It is repeated over and over until he reaches the wall and does a flip turn.

His heart is pounding and he is gasping for breath at the end of the drill. But he feels light and free and he enjoys the exercise. He is distracted in shaking his hair from the excess water that it takes him a moment to realize there were toes in his face.

Cloud's clear sky eyes follows the path of pale unpainted toes to slim ankles. He tilts his now redefined blonde hair head up and follows the fit calves and slightly scarred knees to luscious thighs and a black one piece bathing suit. He only quickly skims the curves of her body, her breasts shouting loudly that she was female although Cloud could tell it was slightly muted by the covering of her bathing suit.

His eyes finally reach pale pink lips in a soft smile and ruby hued eyes looking down on him. Her hands on her hips and one of her hands clutched a swimming cap, her hair bound high upon head in a bun.

"Hi!" The girl in front of him says. She gives a gesture and Cloud moves back to allow her to sit on the edge of the pool and dip her legs in the water. "I've been given knowledge that you're Cloud."

His eyebrows go up at that and somehow she knows his unspoken question.

"Some of the guys on the swim team told me you were swimming on my way here. I thought I'd take a risk and come practice on my break anyways."

"Why would it be considered a risk?" He replies, his voice soft and low.

"Well they said something about you being shy and a little moody about sharing your water." She says and he can hear the laughter in her tone. He dips his head to hide the small twitch on his lips.

"You swim?" He asks to divert the subject.

"I'm on the girls swim team." She answers. "I'm Tifa." She says and a long strand of raven black hair slips as she reaches out with her hand. Cloud watches it as it dips into the water a little, the ends fraying before clumping back together.

He takes her hand. "Cloud."

And suddenly he knows who this girl is. The girls and boys swim team went together to competitions and they even swam right after each other. Tifa was the girl every guy on his team talked about, although Cloud had never really paid attention. That and he never bothered to even look at the girls swim team members, he had always been too focused on what he had been there to do: to swim and win.

But now, sitting here with her, he could remember vividly snippets of his friends' comments on her. Beautiful. Sexy. And a lot of talk about her breasts. He inwardly grimaces when he starts fantasizing about her chest, he doesn't want to be like the other guys.

Her voice pulls Cloud out of his thoughts. "So do you mind sharing the pool with me?"

"I heard you're the best on the girls' team." He blurts. That was one thing his friends talked about that was safe to say.

Cloud watches, slightly amazed, at the dusting of pastel pink that blooms on her cheeks. She laughs modestly afterwards, saying that she was sure there are better on her team.

"Let's race." He tells her. She nods and she slips under the marked rope that serves to be a divider between lanes. On a count of three, they burst into speed.

If he concentrated hard enough, Cloud could make out the splashes of water that Tifa moved away from her as she swam past his own torrent. They do a flip turn and they swim back to where they had started.

Cloud breaks out of the water's surface first and turns amazed when Tifa does as well. They had just tied. Only one other person in the entire state could beat him in swimming and that was his rival in another school. But Tifa had just tied with him!

He stares openly in shock while she smiles.

"Well I better get going. My break is almost over. I'll see you around, Cloud!" Tifa says and she climbs up over the edge and waves goodbye to him before she disappears into the girl's locker room.

* * *

Cloud tells the story of meeting Tifa to Aerith. She only laughs and giggles and proclaims that he has a crush on the raven haired girl. He vehemently denies it. After all, he harbors feelings for _her_ and not Tifa. Aerith brushes aside his denials, saying in a sing song voice that he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

When Zack asks him if he wants to go to the gym this weekend, Cloud accepts. Halfway through their shoulder work outs when he's spotting Zack, he tells him about Tifa.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"KNOW HER? She's my best friend!"

That was a shocker. He had thought Zack's best friend was going to be ugly or something awful. Zack was pretty naïve about the people he trusted and liked. He thought his best friend was going to be some shallow stereotypical girl.

He doesn't say anything and Zack takes the incentive to babble. "This is great! Now we can ALL hang out! My two best friends!"

Eventually, Zack badgers him into inviting Aerith too for their first group get together. She was the missing link after all. Zack hadn't met her.

And the story unfolds like that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been so busy reading and having fun and enjoying my summer. But I promise to be updating as frequently as I can pump out these stories.

Also I'm looking for a BETA. If you're interested, let me know!

And as always please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Endings of a Broken Heart**

**Author's Notes: **A slow update but hopefully it's a good one! I've changed the POV. Instead of 3rd person with a special focus to Cloud, I've **decided to make the entire story from Cloud's POV**.

* * *

**Warning: **Major OOC due to AU.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and all associated characters. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Full Summary**: Here is a story of two people who came to be together because their dreams of love didn't work out. What they didn't know was that despite the tests of faith, the confusion of who to love, the awkwardness of being together, and the painful crushing of dreams was that they were really meant for each other. That their dreams were really just that, dreams. They were simple fantasies and the objects in them were only covering up who their souls were searching for and haven't found.

* * *

That night, I knew something was going to happen that I wasn't going to like. I tried to brush the feeling off because the idea seemed cool; you know, having your two best friends all hanging out. As I drove with Aerith next to me through the streets bathed in street lights, I wondered what could possibly go wrong. I mean everyone liked Aerith and I'm pretty sure everyone likes Zack. Two friendly people could get along right? Then there was Tifa. She seemed nice enough and friendly enough. There can't be anything wrong with all 4 of us getting together.

We get to the local diner and Zack and Tifa waves us over. We squish together in the corner booth and introductions are made. It isn't until an hour and half into the dinner that I realize what was happening in front of my eyes. Zack and Aerith was _flirting_. Now, Zack always flirts with anything in a skirt. Hence why he probably had a dozen or so girlfriends since he hit puberty. But Aerith, she was different. She almost never flirted. But here she was, right in front of me, flirting with my male best friend.

And then it hits me. It hits me hard. They _like_ each other and I mean this in a way where it's probably going to develop further than friendship. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I should just try to relax and enjoy the night. I mean they've only just met, they can't just suddenly go into a relationship! Yes! I still haven't missed my chance.

"So Cloud, you haven't told me how you know Tifa." Aerith says and her melodic voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"What, Spikey didn't tell you?" Zack asks.

Tifa laughs and I look over to her. She looks really pretty when she laughs. We look at each other and somehow, reading her eyes, I felt like we were arguing silently about who was going to tell the story.

You should do it. I think as if she could possibly understand. She just gives me this smirk that gets my "fight or flight" responses starting up.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Tifa beings in a fake sweet voice. I mean her voice always sounds nice but she was just making sure her words were dripped in hot burning sugar. The type that could burn. "I kicked his ass in a swimming match we had the other day."

I gasp. WHAT?

"No! No you- she didn't!" I stutter. God I felt like a fool.

Aerith giggles. She looks really cute when she giggles. She looked especially nice in a light pink floral top with a solid white flowy skirt and some cute high heels. And the lighting in the diner made her look angelic.

Must stop. Need to continue actually living in the present and not in my mind.

"I'm just kidding." Tifa cuts in before I could even open my mouth. "We tied."

Aerith only seems to find this more shocking. She probably knew that Tifa was just kidding anyways. Zack looks over to me and I can read in his expression that he's surprised that I didn't tell him that little detail.

"Wait, Tifa, aren't you on the swim team too? Howcome you've only just met my buddy Cloud now?" Zack asks.

Tifa and I look at each other again. We're debating on which one of us is going to tell the story. Personally, I don't think I know how to explain it. I mean it's stupid. I've probably swam along side of her before and both the girls and boys swim team meets are at the same places. How did I not notice her?

Maybe I did notice her and maybe I had just ignored her. I mean lots of guys on my team talked about her, it was nearly impossible to not know her. But why hadn't I ever TALKED to her? I'm going to blame my teammates in painting her as an airhead. Ok I'm just using that as an excuse. To be honest, I really don't know why we've only just met. I can tell that Tifa doesn't know how to explain it all either. So I decided I'll save her.

"I really don't know." I reply. It's an honest straightforward answer. It's the most they're going to get out of me.

Zack and Aerith continue to pester me about it. They ask things like really, you don't know? And adding in comments like it's too weird and I'm so stupid for not really knowing.

Overall, the dinner was nice. It was fun and I laughed a bit. It felt really nice to be having a small group of friends getting together. It was nice to have my two best friends getting along. After the dinner was over, Zack said he had to take Tifa home. Aerith chimed in that she had to be getting home soon too. So Zack took his best friend home and I did too.

We wave and hug our goodbyes. Well I wave to Zack and Zack gives Aerith a hug, and Aerith and Tifa hug, and Tifa wasn't quite sure what to do so we decided to just wave for tonight. Tifa makes me feel so awkward. I mean she's nice and pretty but there's something about her that makes me feel awkward. A nice type of awkward.

Even though the whole dinner was nice, food and company and all, it felt really nice to be having some alone time with Aerith. I mean I've known Zack for _forever_ but I see and talk to Aerith everyday, it's a different type of friendship. It's also nice to have alone time with her because for those few short moments, it makes me feel like we're more than just friends. Like we've just gotten back from a date and I'm taking her home so she can make it on her curfew. And we talk on the way back to her house as if we were just getting out from a date and when she gives me a tight hug from across the seat and presses a chaste kiss to my cheek as a goodbye and goodnight [and see you tomorrow], I can almost pretend that it's more. I can pretend that maybe she's just a shy girl and she's holding out on me and playing those silly dating games that she's always telling me about, the ones where the girl is always trying to keep the guy interested in her.

I can pretend and feel like all my dreams have come true in those brief moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** I know the last chapter was short so I'm working on making longer chapters. I hope this one is long enough for your liking and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII but I do own this story.

* * *

I am crushed. Everything I have attempted to look forward to, all the maybes and the someday one days have flushed down the toilet. Is this how a mid-life crisis feels like? When you realize that all the goals you've made are ones that you can't do anymore?

What am I talking about?

Aerith and Zack are dating.

They're _dating_. My two best friends, dating. They've only met for two weeks and they're dating! I guess in a way, I knew that it was going to happen all along. They're both outgoing and popular in their separate circles. Maybe Aerith could even rein Zack in, capture him enough so that he doesn't go chasing after more girls.

But I was supposed to at least have _my_ chance. I've known her longer and I know her at a deeper level that Zack hasn't even scratched at yet. I've loved her longer. No, not loved. That's past tense, that's saying I've given up. I still love her. Been loving her since we met.

Don't they all say that good things come to those who wait? Well I've been waiting, for years in fact. Where is that good thing that's supposed to happen?

How could she even overlook me? Has she ever stayed up late at night thinking about me? Does she ever go over the time she has spent with me in her head, wondering if there could be more? Does she ever become curious on how lacing her fingers with mine would feel, or if her lips touched mine?

In the romantic comedy movies she's always dragged me to, the two best friends always end up together. They realize they've been in love with each other and they both didn't know it. They end up happily together because they're perfect for each other. Watching those movies with her had given me hope that someday, our friendship would evolve like that.

But it didn't. And to be honest I don't think it ever will. Because in some twisted way, I can see how Aerith and Zack could work out for the long run. I can see how they would fall in love and get married and have God knows how many Zack Jrs or whatever. That doesn't mean that they're destined to be together. I think in the end, her and I are. We're destined to be together. But how can that even happen if I can't even get my chance?

All those nights! All those times I've thought about her, tried to practice how to tell her how I feel or how to say it, WASTED!

I'm going insane. I need to calm down. Maybe…maybe this relationship will pass. Maybe it'll be like all the other relationships Zack had. Where he gets interested for a short while and then he gets bored and he goes looking for another girl. Or maybe Aerith will realize that Zack's not the right guy. It's happened before. It can still happen. And things will be okay again. And maybe when they break up and Aerith comes crying to me, I can have the small satisfaction of punching Zack. For stealing my girl. She was my girl first.

Going to school was painful with the news over my head. They were so affectionate with each other. Both of them were so talkative too and knowing them, it meant that if I was ever alone in their company, they'd be speaking of their newly found relationship. It would mean that in those moments, I would prefer drinking hot acid than listening to it and feeling the monster of jealousy.

My only escape was to swim.

In the waters, there is only warm welcoming embrace. There is no competition for it because it welcomes everyone. I push along it, hold my breath as I enter it, and release as I come up. I become so focused on the movements, the breathing, and the sound of water rushing around me, that I can forget. I swim until my muscles are boneless and I come up gasping for air. This is what I loved about swimming because when I come up from it, my memories and my mind are hazy.

But my mind isn't hazy when she captures my eyes. The last time I saw her, she was smiling and….sassy. Now, her shoulders are curled inward and that is her only sign that something was bothering her. She keeps her head up and she still looks at the other team members passing by her in the eye. But she looks defeated to me. And sad. Very sad.

I watch her, numb and entranced because the way she looks at the water reminds me of how I felt as I came towards the pool. She looked at it as if it would give her all the answers and give her a hug. And she dives in the lane right next to me without looking at me. But that's okay because I want to continue watching her.

I watch her launch from her dive and her head comes up. A splatter of water, for air, and back in. She's a fast swimmer and she makes a lap. I watch as the water ripples and see her blurry image as she tucks herself into a ball and does a flip turn. I hike myself up from the water, my body protesting at the change of temperature with goosebumps, to watch her.

Several minutes passed before she stopped and I turned away in a blush when I realized how much her chest heaved with her breaths. And by a strange twist of fate, they decide that this was the moment when she would notice me. I don't think my face could have turned redder.

"Hey, Tifa…" I stutter. God I feel like such an idiot.

She blinks and I can almost see the clouded haze in her eyes brush away. She gives me a small smile and I can't help but notice how sad she looks. She deserves sunshine and happiness, I can't help but think.

"Hey, Cloud." Tifa replies.

I swallow. I feel so nervous and my body feels hot in front of her. I watch, captivated, as Tifa grasps the bar along the pool and the way her entire body…_moves_ as she lifts herself up.

Fuck, she's hot.

STOP!

I am not some drooling teenage boy who has never seen a half dressed girl before! I'm on the swim team! I see nearly naked girls all the time!

But nowhere as hot as Tifa, my conscious tells me.

Before I can yell at my conscious, Tifa stands up and sits next to me. She draws a knee to her chest and rests her body along it while her free leg dips into the pool.

"So…what's up?" I start lamely. I've never been too good at talking to girls, girls who weren't Aerith at least.

Tifa is silent for a long time. I can't help but feel more and more awkward as the silence seems to stretch further and further. I'm tempted to leave but I know it's rude, so I covertly shift so I sit on my hands.

I was about to start a random topic, anything to void the silence and the uncomfortable air between us when she speaks.

"So what do you think of Aerith and Zack, together?"

The one topic I didn't want to talk about. Great.

But I turn to look at her, the way she watches forlornly at the water. And somehow, I can tell that she is sad by the fact that her best friend is now dating mines. I turn to look away and stare at the bleachers.

"They're…" I start. I can't think of the right words to say. I turn back to look at her and am surprised to see that she has turned to look at me too. There was something in those eyes, I don't know what it was, but it made me blurt the first thing that comes to mind.

"They're great together."

The first true statement I've uttered in two weeks. Every time Zack or Aerith has asked me:

"_Are you sure you're okay with this, Cloud?"_

"_Do you mind if I go off to hang out with Aerith, buddy?"_

"_Rain check, Cloud? I want to hang out with Zack for a little bit."_

"_Are you okay, Cloud?"_

"_You sure you're alright, buddy?"_

I've told them lies. I'm fine, I tell them. I've been busy. I didn't get enough sleep. Some bullshit I can think of to avoid them, to make them think I was okay.

Stating and acknowledging that Aerith and Zack…seemed to belong together stung. I think by acknowledging it, I admit that I have lost hope. There was no way I can get my chance now.

"I know." Tifa whispers.

And suddenly, the answer comes to me.

"You like him."

Surprise flutters across her eyes and I can see that she draws inward. I feel bad because I think I made her feel wore. I close my eyes. I think of the beautiful green eyes and the soft flowing golden waves…

"I like Aerith." I tell her. She confessed, so should I. "No…I love her."

"And I love Zack."

I laugh bittersweetly. "And we're wondering why aren't we the one with the people we love, right?"

"And why didn't we get our chance at least?"

We both chuckle over this. I'm not sure what was so funny but it just seemed right to laugh about it a little.

"Yeah…" I whisper.

People start coming in. I raise myself to my feet and help Tifa up. I think she look a little bit better. She looks less…lost.

"So, since we're both cast off for a little while due to this newly founded relationship, you wanna grab some lunch?"

Tifa accepts and we head off to our own respective locker rooms. As I shower and change for class, I can't help but think that I feel…so comfortable around Tifa. It's strange. Normally with other girls, I'm stuttering or harsh. With Tifa… I feel like I can be myself.

And maybe we can provide escape for each other with this new friendship.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hm…I wonder where this is all going? I have a document on my computer you know? It's full of fragments of where this story wants to go but hasn't filled in yet. It's interesting how my imagination goes!

Well leave plenty of reviews please!


End file.
